


作死——B面

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 你知道黄金时代的人们是怎么取暖的吗？他们做爱。





	作死——B面

“何以解忧，唯有杜康。”一哥缓缓地把酒推了过去，日上三竿，王磊又大白天跑来喝酒了，以前只知道他酒量好，但没听说过有这嗜酒的臭毛病，“家里又怎么了，朵朵考试不及格还是刘启被单位开除了？”

“我说你嘴巴能积点德吗？”

一哥坏笑两声：“你休息日不在家睡觉跑我店里来一脸颓丧样，跟死了爹妈似的，鉴于你目前家庭成员就刘启和他妹，还能有别的事不成？”

“你这嘴巴没少挨过抽吧？”

“哪儿能呢，这不就是你吗，王队正直善良是不会对老百姓动手的。”

王磊有心事，当尼古丁解决不了的时候，酒精是唯二的选择。跟刘启一起住了大半年了，还是头一次这么失态。要说是什么大事也没有，日子过得挺安稳，现在部队也不忙，摊派下来的都是C级任务，朵朵念书很用功一点不用操心，刘启训练完回家还能帮着做饭，不像以前那么闹腾，也知道照顾妹妹，似乎一切都很好。

“喝太快了你当水呢，这洋酒得兑着喝。”一哥拿过他的杯子到吧台后面去了。

玻璃杯叮当作响，清脆响亮的声音让他有点烦躁。

“哎哟我去，我这制冰机咋回事，又卡了。”一哥转身指挥着王磊，“帮我递一下螺丝刀，这破玩意儿不敲打下就爱给你出幺蛾子，左手第一个抽屉，面上就有。”

王磊翻出螺丝刀递给他。家里也有这样一把橙色手柄的螺丝刀，躺在刘启的工具箱里。

一哥捣鼓得满头大汗，本来头就大，这下估计是头更大了，汗水都淌到鼻尖了，王磊看着那一滴汗缓缓地吐了口烟。

昨天刘启的脖子里也这样淌满了汗珠，他一进家门没走几步就被混小子给按在沙发上了，他的义肢一直忘记做保养，是有点不利索了，刘启给他修的时候他就安静地坐着心中毫无波澜，直到刘启分开他的大腿，跪在他双腿之间。

“你再等会儿，我就不信了，这制冰机我才倒腾回来，咋就这么快歇工了！”一哥的汗把衬衫都湿透了，王磊帮他把小电扇打开了。“别冲我头吹啊，感冒了你买药啊。”一哥顺手又把电扇搁地上了。

风把一哥的衣服都撩起来了，男人的汗味游走在空气中。

刘启的汗味不重，常年跟机械打交道身上总是有一股淡淡的机油味，还带着一丝青草的味道，王磊想那大概是家里洗衣粉的香味。他低下头看了眼义肢，又想起了那滴汗。本来以为只是修一会儿就能弄好的，可刘启一直蹲在他胯前，也不说话只是静静地弄着电线元件。成长像是雨后春笋，一天一个样，他已经和自己一样高了，身板也健壮了许多，手臂上鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉和下巴的青须不再稚嫩，像一个能独当一面的男人了。房间里并不闷热，可汗水就这样淌了下来，从他的额头划到眼窝，顺着高挺的鼻梁坠在锁骨间的柔软处，那里已经沁出很多小汗珠，聚在一起汇成一条银线继续向下淌着，直到胸前。

年轻人的气息萦绕在身边，王磊觉得自己出毛病了。他匆匆卸下义肢塞给了刘启落荒而逃，引以为傲的自制力突然就垮了，有过婚史的中年人面对自己没有伤病却心跳加快的缘由感到惊慌失措。

“愣着干啥，帮我抬一把。”一哥倒腾好了他的制冰机，两人合力把它搬到了吧台柜上，等了半宿终于喝上了凉爽的液体。

“说吧，有啥事值得你大白天喝酒。”话轻飘飘地就这么钻进了王磊的耳朵，他鬼使神差地开了口：“刘启…”

“呸，就知道是那个混小子，他怎么你了？”一哥提起刘启就来气，坑了两套防护服的事他可还没忘记。

“怎么就他怎么我了？”王磊有点郁闷，咋一开口就戳到心事了。

一哥瞅着他皱起的眉头再看看他那张别扭的脸。得，还能有啥事。

“刘启追你了？”

王磊一口酒含着就呛到了，手忙脚乱找抹布擦衣服。

“瞧你那出息样。”一哥是真乐了，“我说也就只有你不知道了吧？”

“知道什么？”

“刘启喜欢你也不是一天两天了。”

“你说话能不能小声点。”

王磊窘迫的模样可真是少见，一哥觉得今天这酒喝得贼有滋味。

“门口算命的瞎子都知道刘启在想啥，你这榆木脑袋这会儿才接收到信号，也是够可以的。”

王磊顿时觉得脑容量有点不够用，这点小心事本该是默默无闻喝顿酒就完事扔脑后的，现在居然被搞得人尽皆知，他只想再多喝一杯。

一哥顺手就把他酒杯拿走了：“说说吧，别光喝呀，你怎么看这事？”

“什么怎么看，我是做长辈的人…”

“得得得，又来了，你一天到晚端着不累啊，刘启是26岁，不是16岁，我想他很清楚自己要什么。”

“我给不了。”

“行，那你喝吧。”一哥不屑地又给他倒了一杯，屁，要真这么想你丫也不会赖店里了。

 

中年人的惆怅跟烟一样，抽完就散了，拍拍屁股继续回部队执行任务，一茬接一茬的运输任务让他忙得脚不沾地，足足一个礼拜的功夫都没着家。

走进家门的时候王磊习惯性地把衣服挂好，去厨房里倒了杯水，还没来得放下杯子，刘启就突然从卫生间里跑了出来，把他一把拉了进去。

“火急火燎的这是怎么了？”

“闭嘴，快帮哥擦背，我都快痒死了。”

大白天洗澡可够新鲜的，合着不在家的这半个月兔崽子就一直脏着，王磊的本意是想拒绝的，他愿意请刘启去东门的浴室里让老师傅好好给搓一下。可是刘启不按套路出牌啊，刷地就把围在屁股上的浴巾抽掉了，两只手撑在墙上，只留下一个倔强的背影。

水成片地打在宽厚的背肌上，拧成一股水流顺着凹进去的背脊滑入臀缝。王磊顿时觉得有点缺氧，不敢细看。他伸手拿起搓澡巾拧了一把水，手稳稳地按在了刘启的肩膀上，右手肘挡住了翘起来的臀肌，仔细地擦了起来。

卫生间里水雾蒸腾，刘启忘记开排风扇了，总算是做了件好事情，带着沐浴清香的肉体蒙上了一层薄纱，他眯着眼睛尽量不去看其他的部位，视线完全集中在手里的搓澡巾上。

眼睛可以欺骗大脑，可他的嗅觉不受控制，刘启身上每一个毛孔都散发着荷尔蒙的味道，一丝不落地被卷入自己每一次的呼吸，循环在全身的血液中。水蒸气凝结在他的发丝上，他的背心已经湿透了，裤子贴在腿上勾勒出了无法藏起的秘密。

手下的人忽然就滑了一下眼看着就要磕到瓷砖，王磊眼疾手快把他拦腰抱住了。花撒的水浇在两人头上，他彻底湿透了。深深地呼了口气，尽量不去想指尖触摸到的那一丛毛发，一鼓作气把混小子提了起来。

“怎么趴都趴不住了？”刘启似乎是腿有点软，缓了半天才站起来，把脚分开了一点，五指最大力度地张开贴在墙上。

也许是训练强度增大了吧，他的肌肉线条丰满了许多，刘启自尊心强，从来不说自己做不到，一味地逞能，只是很多事情无法速成，只能靠坚持不懈和日久天长的磨合才能铸就，他能想象到刘启在训练场上拼搏的模样，一定是凌厉地带着不服输的倔劲。  
“最近训练太累了伤到腰了吗？”

王磊的手不自觉地就摸上了那处聚着水痕的腰窝，等他察觉过来的时候手指已经覆了上去，年轻柔软的皮肤被轻轻地按住，微微的又向里陷了进去，鼓出的软肉包围了他的指尖，吞噬了他的指甲，像是一张嘴唇吮吸的样子。

心脏不受控制地跳得厉害，刘启轻轻地啊了一声，像是触电般击在他心房，王磊伸出另一只手按在他棘突处，双手合力往下按去。

刘启一声惨叫彻底瘫倒在他身上，王磊手忙脚乱地扶住了他。

“怎么这么不经按，对你腰有好处。”刘启的眼神快要烧穿他了，王磊狼狈地把浴巾拉下来裹住他，“自己擦擦吧，回头带你去理疗科找专业的给你按摩下。”说完赶紧快步走了出去，也不顾自己湿哒哒的在地上留下了一片水迹。

 

地下城的半夜总是清冷的，尽管窗户留了一条缝，排风扇开得哗哗响，也吹不散王磊此时的燥热，烟壳子里只剩下一根烟了，他拿起来把滤嘴捏圆了，又放了回去。风吹得皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，干脆伸手把上衣脱掉了，把头塞在水龙头下，没有什么比冷水更能清醒头脑的了。

水哗啦啦打在头皮上，粗硬的发丝又弹起水花，把洗漱台弄得一片狼籍。耳边明明是流动的水声，他却好像听见了刘启的声音，脑子里是挥之不去的身影。刘启洗澡时候趴在墙上的背肌撑着蝴蝶骨向外舒展开来，肌肉的线条流畅圆润，带着鲜活的朝气。现在的年轻人真是一点都不知道什么是矜持，逮着自己就往上凑，王磊摸了摸脸，指尖灼热了起来，好像早上刘启摔倒在自己怀里贴面而过的时候嘴唇擦过了脸颊，残留了一丝他的味道。

镜子上的水雾被毛巾擦去了大半，映出来的是一具伤痕累累的躯壳，胸口的疤痕贯穿了左右，后背的伤口愈合得不是很好，长出了一大片增生，摸上去凹凸不平。他闭上眼睛抚摸着自己的残躯。指尖划过每一道伤疤，最后停留在肩膀。刘启的牙印，好几天了还没有消下去。

出任务前刘启的后背被机械设备砸到了，肿了一片，还留下一个小口子，本来想涂点红花油消肿，可那个口子恰好在正中间，刚一沾上红花油，他就像个窜天炮似的满屋子乱跑，死活不肯上药了，王磊不得已只好跟哄孩子似的，把他圈在胸前，让他抱着自己，让刘启扎人的脑袋枕在他的肩窝里。

棉签轻轻地将伤口周围的红花油擦去，然后沾了碘伏给口子消毒。他预料到肯定会疼，但没想到刘启个兔崽子居然张嘴一口就咬在了他肩膀上，一紧张碘伏又多撒了一点出来，等上好了药，自己的肩膀上也多了一个需要处理的牙印。

手摸过浅浅的齿痕，结的痂已经快掉完了，刘启唇边的气息却仿佛还萦绕着，凉水并没有让他冷静下来，反而更燥热了。王磊拍了拍自己的脸顺手扯过毛巾擦头发。一股更浓烈的味道蒙在了他脸上，他拿的是刘启的毛巾。

身体的欲望像是被按下了开关，他发现自己勃起了。

下腹灼热的紧绷感烫到了自己，刘启的毛巾还挂在他脖子上，男人的气味野性张扬，带着淡淡的机油味道盘踞在肩头，就像擦药的时候刘启埋在他的肩窝里，双手环在他腰上，在他耳边轻轻地叫唤着。手指滑入了内裤握住了硬挺的柱身，喉头轻轻地溢出了呻吟，刘启的头发好像还在扎着他的皮肤，痒痒地鼻息喷在他脖子里，棉签落在伤口上的时候，那一声“啊”像电流一样窜过了他的全身，侵蚀了他所有的神志。铃口的黏液已经打湿了囊袋，承载不住更多地欲望，释放出来的那一刻他的脑袋一片空白。

镜子里映出了自己布满情欲的脸，这具丑陋的身体，住着一个沧桑的灵魂，和意气风发的少年是那样的不般配，王磊的拳头狠狠地砸在了墙上，他以为即使无法控制自己头脑，但起码还能做到控制好自己的身体。喷薄而出的欲望打碎了他的防线。

凝结在镜子上的水雾化成了水成股地流下，像一个十字架印在他的胸前，滑稽而沉重，他关上了灯不敢再看，淫靡的气味随着排风扇消散在空气中，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

 

“我说你这人有毛病吧，你还不承认。”一哥扔过一包烟，“别瞎想了，都这岁数了，还想不明白真是无趣。”

王磊默默地把酒灌下去，听一哥吧啦吧啦说个没完。

“你，王磊，46岁该知天命了，多活一天都是赚的，死了也就一个小盒子收起来，贴张丑照挂墙上，你家浑小子天天给你上香，该吃吃该喝喝，一点不耽误他什么事，你不是当小妈当得起劲吗？把你挂刘培强边上，你俩大眼瞪小眼去吧。”一哥没好气地把桌上的酒拿走了，“天天耗我店里喝酒咋不喝死你，不就是刘启喜欢你吗，跟天塌下来似的，甭管他是不是一时头脑发热，有个人记挂你这就是你赚了。”

小妈两个字让王磊更郁闷了，他想起昨晚的自慰，怎么都无法说服这是自己该干的事。

“现在人类需要什么？及时行乐！你要实在没办法面对刘启，搬我店里来住呗，后头仓库空着呢，先说好了啊，房租全免但你得帮我看店。”

“我什么时候说过要搬出去？”

“哟嘿。”一哥嗅出点味道来了，“那你天天搁我这醉生梦死算哪一出，搞得我还以为刘启把你怎么了。”

王磊默不作声拿过一哥的酒杯哐全倒进嘴里了。

一哥看着他这幅模样回过味来了：“你这不会是已经被…”

“想什么呢你。”

“我去，王磊我小看你了，你敢指天指地发誓说自己对那混小子没一点想法，把他当亲儿子！”

王磊不敢，他不信神佛，但他不敢发誓。

两个中年男人相视无言，一哥递过打火机把他嘴里的烟给点了。烟雾中王磊拧巴的脸却清晰了起来，看破不说破是中年人交往的基本道德，他只能陪着王磊吞云吐雾，仿佛尼古丁就能治愈一切，就像自欺欺人一样永远是最好的安慰剂。

临走时王磊已经微醉，一哥拍了拍他肩膀只说了一句话：“对自己好点。”

这个好字像一个烙痕一样烫在他心上。

 

回到家里正好是五点，王磊归置归置准备做晚饭，他把外套挂在门背后，转身看见客厅里的桌子上多了一枝花。红艳的玫瑰花压着一张纸条，朵朵留言说去李一一家补课了，纸条边上还有一只录音笔。他按下了播放键，传来了朵朵的声音：“… 主要是由变速传动装置以及驱动车轮构成。动力系统的控制器可以根据制动踏板和加速踏板输入的信号，发出相应的控制指令来控制功率转换器…”朵朵最近忙得不着家，七年义务教育快结束了，她想上大学就意味着要做那10%的尖子生，做卷子补习题已经成为了她的日常，王磊打心眼里为她高兴，经过木星危机后她和她的哥哥一样迅速地成长了起来，从一个娇滴滴的小姑娘变成了懂事的大姑娘。王磊翻出朵朵的作业本，检查了一遍，在上面郑重地签下了自己的大名，突然就想起一哥说他是小妈的事，他自嘲地笑了笑。

刘启回来的时候王磊已经把菜端到桌上了，催促着他洗手的功夫饭都盛好了。今天有蔬菜汤，攒了好几个蔬菜包，都是一哥那打牌赢回来的，空间站特供品吃起来口感还是不错的。刘启一顿晚饭吃得神情恍惚，王磊抬眼看他的时候，他又把目光迅速移开低头吃饭。收拾好碗筷刘启抢着给洗了，真是奇了怪了，王磊想了半天，决定还是开启长辈模式先问问。

“今天心不在焉的，工作上出了什么情况了？”

刘启擦桌子的手顿了顿，没有接茬。

“是不是身体不舒服啊？”王磊走过去摸了把他额头，没有发烧，但脸确实有点红热。

“客厅里的玫瑰是我带回来的。”

“看见了，挺漂亮的，朵朵肯定喜欢。”

“桌上的录音笔你听了吗？”

“听了。”

刘启不擦桌子了，他把抹布扔在水槽里一脸严肃地走到了王磊对面，混小子贴得有点近，喷出的鼻息吹在脸上，酥痒得发麻，他忍不住向后退了一步。

“你…听了？”

“听了啊。”

“你就没什么想跟我说的？”

“讲得挺好的。”如果朵朵把这股学习的劲儿给撑住了，考上大学是没有问题的。

刘启再没说什么，转身回厨房继续洗碗去了。王磊有点摸不着头绪。

整个晚上刘启都臭着张脸，一言不发地坐在工作台前捣鼓着他的螺丝刀和扳手，叮叮当当响个没完，王磊再傻也看出来了，他在生气。

躺到床上的时候王磊还没琢磨出来今天是怎么回事，他把录音笔拿起来又听了一遍，朵朵的论文演讲条理清晰，李一一最近给她补课补得厉害，能把演讲稿写成这样子已经是很不错了。

王磊看了眼刘启紧闭的房门，嘈杂的机械声像是发泄般继续充斥在空气中。他无奈地摸出打火机把叼在嘴里的烟点了，很多事情他以为自己明白了，可云里雾里之间仿佛又不是自己所想的那样。刘启的眼神晃在脑海里挥之不去，带着愤怒带着受伤，王磊深深地叹了口气，刘启，你是想告诉我什么呢。有一瞬间他想走上前去敲门，想问问那双失望的眼睛，可他又不敢，刘启的失态总是跟自己有关，答案未必就是自己想要的，如果刘启开口了，而自己无法回答，这个糟糕的夜晚大概就是自己抑郁的开始。

 

怎么也没想到抑郁来得如此之快。

刘启抓他上车的时候他还是一头水雾。一个临时摊派下来的运送任务他作为队长居然不知道。

“都说了是临时任务了，李一一从部队打电话过来的。”本来该是和李一一、Tim一起完成的任务突然就成了两个人单独押运物资。王磊踏上运载车的时候脑子里还在想着前几天晚上刘启生气的事情，盘算着要不要开口。车子忽然就剧烈地抖动了几下停了下来。

“怎么回事？”

“发动机熄火了。”

王磊赶紧下车查看了一圈，毫无预警的故障让他意识到了危机，地表零下八十几度的严寒可不是闹着玩的。

当他发现车里的恒温系统也出现故障的时候，刘启已经开始打哆嗦了，好在车里食物和水都备足了，氧气设备完好无损，可以撑个一两天，王磊看着刘启打颤的身子心里不是滋味，他拿起通讯器准备联络周倩，屏幕上显示目前无信号，不由得长叹，怎么就那么赶巧。如果刘启不是这幅糟糕的样子，他完全可以把他留在车里，自己出去找援军，最近的补给站走一夜应该能赶到，车里还有一块备用电池，足够支撑他一路奔波。

刘启的脸上有点苍白，典型的低温症，王磊给他套上了防护服也没用，他四处寻摸，陡然就看见了刘启防护服上的电池包，上面画着一张笑脸，他认得，这个电池包不是刘启的，是Tim的，只剩半格电池了。

这下王磊全明白了，怎么就那么巧Tim和李一一都临时有事，敢情这个任务多半是刘启个混小子自己倒腾出来的。

王八蛋！王磊气得一屁股坐在副驾驶座上，要不是刘启抖得跟筛子似的他真想往上面踹两脚。这种生死大事还能开玩笑，你可别把自己给作死了！

“王磊，咱们要是死在这儿了怎么办？”

刘启的声音打着颤在车里格外的清晰。

如果信号一直没恢复，联系不上救援，他们真的有可能就出事，王磊心里是又着急又生气，他冷冷地说：“小兔崽子说什么呢，木星危机都过来了，得有多背能这么死。”

“王磊，你考虑过这么多次死，为什么不想想该怎么活？”

“我当然在想。”王磊寒着脸把自己的外套扔在他脑袋上，起身去研究供电器，这么干坐下去不是办法，兔崽子作死该教训，可自己得先把他小命救下来。

王磊走到车尾的时候看见自己的通讯器闪了下灯，看来信号正在恢复，他耐心地等了一会儿。

刘启爬了起来坐在地上，那么大一个人了，却像个小孩子一样缩成一团，他的心一下子就软了。他不是不明白刘启搞这些有的没的是为了什么，一哥说他这么荡着刘启是要遭报应的，王磊信了。他的混小子站起来已经顶天立地了，从木星危机开始他就一下子长大了，在外面大伙也得紧着喊一声“启哥”，只有在自己面前的时候刘启像一头幼兽，他的撒泼不讲理，他的幼稚天真，全是朝着自己，那双清澈见底的眼睛亮得让人无法直视。

刘启回头看了他一眼，王磊瞥过脸继续检查着电路，余光里看见他把备用电池塞到了副驾驶座位底下，王磊吃不准他要做什么，刘启拿起了头盔抬起苍白无力的脸朝这边扯了一个笑脸。

“王磊，哥这就下去找救援，备用电池我带上了，你就好好在车里等我。”

王磊想过很多种办法，如果信号没有恢复，他会去车顶发射信号弹求援，这一带不是叛军出没的地方，如果有流民来抢装备，车里还有武器防身，最不济就是他下车去找援军，把后背电池给刘启接上，自己再带一个增氧器应该也能勉强走到补给站。他没有想到刘启抢先给自己做了决定。

那一块塞在副驾驶座位底下的备用电池闪着银色的光，刺得他眼睛生疼。

“路挺远的，你可别着急，哥就是一天才，你等着我。”刘启走到他身边，轻轻地拍了下他肩膀，犯着微紫的嘴唇一开一合。

打开门，风雪迎面扑来，刘启的身影晃了两晃，他回过头朝王磊笑了笑。

手不由自主地伸了过去，王磊的大脑没办法思考，身体先于大脑做出了行动，他听见自己的心砰砰直跳。

“ 你知道黄金时代的人们是怎么取暖的吗？”

门哗啦一下被拉上了，刘启整个人被拽到了地上。他一脸疑惑地看着这个把自己拉回来的男人。

王磊默默地脱下了自己的防护服，然后把刘启的头盔摘了下来。

“知道破坏军队财产是要坐牢的吗？”刘启被他扶起来面对面坐着。

他看见混小子的眼睛开始闪动，泪水终究还是滚了下来。当着面小花招被自己拆穿了，终于是知道后怕了。

王磊继续把他的防护服脱了下来，拿过Tim的电池包朝他扬了扬，混小子已经低下头不敢看他了。

“那你知不知道随便放弃生命，也是犯法的。”

那双流泪的眼睛透着委屈，发紫的嘴唇被贝齿咬出了血痕，王磊伸出指尖摸了摸他的脸，哪里还像个拯救地球的英雄，这会儿就像是犯了错不被允许吃饭的小狗，嘴都瘪到下巴去了。

“不犯法。”冻得哆嗦还没忘记回嘴，看来一时半会儿还冻不死。

王磊轻轻地抬起他的下巴，看着他的眼睛，他指了指自己的胸口：“在我这，犯法。”

刘启的眼睛腾一下就睁大了，他仿佛不敢相信，嘴巴抖了半天也没说出一个字来。

怕是被自己吓坏了，王磊好笑地揉了揉他的头发。

“黄金时代的人们是怎么取暖的？”过了半晌刘启才哆哆嗦嗦憋出一句话。

王磊没有回答他，他把自己的身体靠了上去，宽厚的臂膀把冻僵的幼兽暖在自己的怀里，寒气就在这拥抱中一点点散去，谁都没有说话。

砰砰！砰砰！只有两颗跳动的心脏发出了强烈的共振。刘启的眼泪浸湿了他的肩头，王磊抚摸着他的背脊，一节一节地安抚着，他不擅长说话，此时此刻拥抱是他能给刘启最大的安慰。

“王磊，我还是有点冷。”

王磊笑了，他的狼崽子一恢复神智就开始得寸进尺，不给点颜色以后还敢作死。

他一把将刘启推倒在地上，附身撑在他头顶，身下的人闪着泪光的眼睛带着期许，王磊毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

“你知道黄金时代的人们是怎么取暖的吗？”王磊轻轻地抚摸着他的眼睛，“他们做爱。”

刘启的眼睛已经容不下更多的震撼，这一次掉下的泪珠不再是恐惧的心酸的，带着希望和甜蜜，他仿佛坠入了云端。

怀里的人紧紧地抱住了他，在亲吻中化成了水，扯开衣服的遮盖，皮肤露出了红色的暖意，两个男人第一次完全地赤裸相对，他的男孩毫无章法地啃咬着自己的身体，像是一头饱受虐待饥饿的野兽。刘启捧住了王磊的脸蜻蜓点水般将吻落在他的眉心，然后翻过身露出了漂亮的背脊线。有这么一瞬间王磊是失了神的，等他想明白情况的时候哑然失笑，他拍拍这个傻小子的屁股示意他躺回去。

刘启炙热的欲望就在双腿间的毛发中昂首挺胸，王磊能做的就是按住这个还有点没搞清楚状况的家伙，他挤了点护手霜草草地涂抹在刘启快要炸裂的枪杆上。

“我这把年纪了还要伺候你啊，年轻人多勤快点。”

他翻身坐上去的时候，能感受到身下的人慌乱地颤抖，他的体毛终于压在了刘启的丛林之间，紧密的洞口吞下了凶悍的利器。本能让羞耻退却，欲望让理智背离，酸涩的后穴尚未经过前戏就被打开了，疼痛让筋脉收缩着蜿蜒起伏，刺激使得皮肤布满了情欲潮红。他内心最后的防线，终究还是破了一个口子，刘启朝气蓬勃地挟着万千光芒撬开了他的壳子，毫不吝啬的把所有的一切塞给了他。他的壳子碎成了万点繁星然后化作隐秘的红线缠绕在彼此的脚踝上，是镣铐，是枷锁，是心意相通的捆绑，是生死与共的承诺。

如果亲吻不足以撩人心弦，那就加上抚摸；如果疼痛不足以刻骨铭心，那就加上快感。

王磊居高临下地看着刘启，他的嘴唇不再泛着微紫，鲜红欲滴得让人怜惜，刘启感受到了坐在他阴茎上那份沉重的躯壳，他的双手毫不犹豫地握住了这具身体紧实的腰窝。

惊雷点燃了荒原，狂风掠过了天际。他开始耸动着身体，一下又一下，看着自己的爱人扬起了脖子，溢出了从未听过的呻吟。

柱身蹭过耻毛流下了粘液，手指揉捏着乳尖印出了痕迹，横冲直撞的利剑终于找到了它的鞘，尽情地刺向温暖的巢，他知道他的剑鞘稳稳地扣着自己，宛如封印。

王磊已经在快感的侵袭下完全盛开，他的甬道柔软地包裹着年轻人灼热的凶器，他勃起的性器在刘启的腹部尽情地吐出了欢畅的液体，水光四溢地涂抹着凌乱的画面。从未想过自己也是如此软弱，竟会屈服在无上欢愉之中。刘启终究还是把他按倒在了地上，混小子食髓知味，等他缴械后翻身跃上，掰开他的双腿用力地压向地面，他刚刚释放过的身体此时敏感万分，后穴的软肉吞吐着长剑，颤抖着承受着巨大的冲击。热血在体内奔腾，经过心脉，流淌过腹部，直至脚趾尖。刘启低下头用柔软的丰唇向他发出无声的邀请，他张开嘴巴吻住了年轻人破碎的呻吟，在攀上高峰的那一刻接住了他。

欢畅淋漓后的舒坦蔓延在四肢百骸之中，王磊抚摸着刘启湿透的发丝，拿过保温毯轻轻地罩住了彼此的身体。两个人缩在下面，互相凝视着对方。

“那天为什么生气？”

“录音笔里听到我给你的留言了吗？”

“没有。只有朵朵的演讲演习。”

怀里的幼兽像是松了一口气，露出了傻傻的笑容。

“你可以再说一次给我听。”王磊抚摸着他嘴唇上的咬痕，“这次我一定不会漏听了。”

刘启笑起来的时候照亮了小小的空间，他大手一挥把毯子掀起来裹住了王磊。

“那些胡言乱语做不得数，哥再给你好好说一次。”

意气风发的少年挺起了腰板，跪坐在他的上方，两只手肘压在地上，把他禁锢在臂膀间。

“王磊，你听好了。”刘启深深地吸了一口气敛起了笑容，“如果我说自己从来没有想过我们之间会有这样的关系，那是骗你的。在我的梦里面，你早就被我操了无数次，操得熟透了，操到失禁。”

中年人的脸快烧起来了，年轻人真的是不知道什么是矜持。

“以前的旧事早该翻篇了，你不要总是带着内疚的眼神去看我，我不需要一个长辈的谆谆教诲，我需要的是爱人。”

爱人，王磊被混小子的用词震到了，怎么就这么明目张胆。刘启像是知道他要说什么，捂住了他的嘴巴，挑了挑眉。

“别跟我说年龄的事！我要的只是你，我不在乎性别年纪，你王磊就算是条狗我也认了！”

“怎么说话呢，这么口无遮拦也不怕闪了舌头。”

“我就是要跟你在一起，以后谁也不知道怎么样，余生那么久，我只争朝夕。”

两个人在寒冷中彼此相视，一眼万年，怎么也看不够。

“听见了吗王磊，我只争朝夕。”

“听着呢听着呢，别瞎叫唤。”

长路漫漫，只争朝夕。这样旖旎的风光也曾在王磊梦里露出过浮光掠影，眼前的年轻人披荆斩棘走过千山万水跨过重重阻碍一路奔波来到了自己身边，冷着脸赶他走他也不气馁，执着地拉着自己寒冷的手。

现在他终于看见了，刘启引领着他走进的不是风雪，而是未来。

end


End file.
